Seven Minutes in Heaven: The Closet Incident
by Sakura-san3
Summary: At an inn Gojyo gets everyone involved in a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven with a group of girls also staying there. Sanzo and Hakkai managed to stay out of it, until they were the only one's left that is. 8x3 PWP. PG-13 for lime


A/N: This fiction was written for teh 83/38 day "celebration". I warn you here as well, that YES it IS 83. (for I believe in Super!Seme!Hakkai) This really has no plot, but I hope you read anyway. I suppose it could be called a drabble...

****

Discalimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of its incarnations. It's Kauzya Minekura's brainchild.

The Closet Incident: "Seven Minutes in Heaven"

He couldn't see even two inches before his face. How in the hell had they managed to block out all the light that would have normally been filtering in from the bottom of the door? He would be sure to murder that stinking kappa for even walking over to the group of women in the first place. They had looked young enough, and this idiotic game of theirs proved their young stupidity. The kappa included. So here he was now. Stuck in this closet, by force mind you, alone with Hakkai of all people. For seven minutes. Why seven minutes? Seven did tend to pop up a lot in many a thing, but who would have ever come up with something as stupid as a game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'? He swore that if he ever found the dumbass that had come up with it, he'd shoot that person on the spot.

To explain just how this situation came to be, we shall go back a few hours before this point.

Earlier in the day they had decided to make a stop in this town, the name of which they had forgotten as it was unimportant, and Gojyo had gone and picked the inn. Sanzo hadn't really cared as long as it got him away from the rest of them for a bit. Of course he didn't find out about the female group that was staying there until Hakkai had Hakuryuu back in dragon form and snoozing in his arms. Once again, all Sanzo had to say was a 'tch' before he holed himself up in his room...

...Which had been invaded not even thirty-eight seconds later by the monkey and the kappa wanting the ATM card for something. He had been forced from his privacy to come pay for some food just to keep Goku from whining, and Gojyo from screaming at Goku and increasing the noise. It also just happened to turn out that Gojyo had decided to get them all involved in a little game the girls wanted to play with the 'hot' strangers. Sanzo's finger had come down upon the trigger of the shourejyuu, this time he had aimed close enough to Gojyo's head that the bullet took some of that luscious red hair with it.

He had managed to avoid getting involved in the idiocy as each pair went into the closet for their seven minutes, and he had noticed that Hakkai had managed to avoid it as well. It felt as if they were both baby-sitting a group of pre-pubescent teenagers as they played their little immature game. After Gojyo had gone in with one of the girls, there had been seven minutes of NOISE that Sanzo hadn't really wanted to hear, and Goku had made faces at before leaving. Not to say that the monkey hadn't participated in the game. He just hadn't done anything like _that_.

Hakkai had chuckled at the squeals of 'how cute' and then the blush upon Goku's face after the boy had exited the closet. Sanzo had just sat there with the irritable look on his face that turned away any who would have thought to try and get him to go into that closet with them.

Then Gojyo had to get his bright idea.

"Hey, seeing as all the ladies have been with their various men, and us, and Sanzo hasn't gone. And Hakkai hasn't gone. They should go _together_," the kappa drawled, a smirk alighting upon his face. The women had found that a good, _cute_ idea.

Sanzo, being Sanzo, tried shooting the smart ass again. Only Hakkai's protest of "put down the gun", and the way with which the sly youkai had removed it from Sanzo's grip kept him from it.

The gun got tossed to the small table they had been sitting at, landing with a pronounced thump upon the wooden surface. Their drinks gave a jump. Hakkai smiled nervously at the glare that had been sent his way, completely unperturbed by the monk's anger.

"I'm _not_ going to participate in this act of stupidity," Sanzo hissed, on the verge of smacking the one who had come up with the idea in the first place.

Hakkai laughed a bit behind him, the whole situation obviously amusing him. "C'mon Sanzo, humor him. It would get him to be quiet, ne? Besides, most of them didn't do anything so all we have to do is sit in there for seven minutes. You could have quiet at least?" Hakkai suggested calmly, index finger extended in that slightly annoying know-it-all manner.

Sanzo listened to the voice of reason most of the time, and this time went along with the youkai's suggestion. So here they were, starting off their seven minutes. In the dark closet, that now smelled of perfume due to the females that had been in here earlier with their male partners. As they had gone into the cramped space, there had been a comment about 'they had better hear SOMETHING' from Gojyo. The kappa really had a death wish, didn't he?

This brings us to the present situation. Sanzo leaning against one wall of this utility closet, cigarette lit in the dark space, Hakkai against the other. No comment was made as to the smoke filling the cramped space, the youkai being used to it after living with the other chimney of the group for three years prior to the current time. One minute passed with silence, and then another. Two minutes had now passed, with five more to go. Not that being in this closet with Hakkai was bad. It was almost relaxing; Hakkai being the only one Sanzo could go eighty-three seconds without smacking with his beloved harisen. As of late, he had found even more solace with the philosopher. Now he was locked in a closet with him, at least it wasn't one of those bimbos outside.

Gojyo crowed something else outside that caused Sanzo to draw deeply on the cigarette and to hold the smoke in his mouth for an extended moment of time as the girls giggled and egged the idiot on. So much for the quiet he had wanted.

It was Hakkai who first moved. Sanzo was taken off guard as his cigarette was wrenched from his mouth silently. The small point of orange light that was the tipped disappeared as it was ground out under Hakkai's shoe. This Sanzo could see, as his eyes had adjusted, in dim outlines of Hakkai's form, which really wasn't all that far away in this tiny space.

"I know I said 'peace and quiet', but it seems they just can't be satisfied," Hakkai murmured, voice hitting the deep tone it tended to whenever he was being serious.

Sanzo had to raise an eyebrow, even though he knew that Hakkai wouldn't be able to discern that even with adjusted eyes. "If my counting is right, we still have at least five minutes left in here, they'll survive without----"

Sanzo was cut off, for Hakkai had moved even closer in the cramped space than he had previously been. Not like it took much more than leaning further forward than he had when the cigarette had been jacked. The close contact had a peculiar effect. Irritation at the closeness, mixed with a light feeling brought about by the intoxicating scent that was Hakkai's as it filtered through the lingering cigarette smoke. 

"Sanzo, you should...give him what he's asking for...if you ever want any quiet."

"Hakkai..." warning etched the growl from the priest. "Don't you even think about it. I'm not going to give into Gojyo's perverse notions. I certainly---"

"I'm not really talking about Gojyo anymore Sanzo," Hakkai whispered.

Another minute passed, leaving them with four, and Sanzo for once found himself unable to come up with some sort of response. He didn't have the gun to make the empty threat with. He couldn't bring himself to hit Hakkai of all people with the harisen. It's not like he really didn't want...whatever Hakkai planned to do. He wasn't even sure what the youkai had planned. Granted, Gojyo had gone about the sexual favors when in here with a woman, but other couples did...lesser things, Goku not even going so far as more than just a peck on the cheek.

Then again, this was Hakkai.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Sanzo rasped, conceding to the youkai almost reluctantly. He had to admit he had liked Hakkai's recent personality change...slight as it had been in some cases.

Hakkai smiled at Sanzo from the darkness, another minute ticked away. Four to go. Sanzo made out the hand coming for him even as he felt the sash at his waist being undone. Hakkai's nimble hands moved quickly, for soon after said had was unzipping pants worn under the robes, and wiggling their way into said pants.

"Hakkai, you aren't----ha!" Sanzo's incredulous expression, question, and tone disappeared as a certain someone wrapped certain fingers around a certain area. The exclamation had been loud, and Sanzo immediately clamped his jaws shut against further noise.

Meanwhile, Hakkai stood there calmly. A bemused smile twitched his lips, hidden in the darkness. Sanzo hadn't pushed away, hadn't protested. Something didn't feel right though. Maybe this had been a mistake? Hakkai halted the circular motion he had been making with his thumb and released the organ.

Sanzo opened eyes he hadn't realized had been shut. Painfully aroused, he glared at Hakkai. "What...do...you...think...you're...doing," he panted quietly. He wasn't angry no matter what his tone suggested. "I thought you were one to finish what you start?" He snapped, the edges of said snappiness fading a bit. As close to whining as Sanzo had ever come.

The response was the return of the fingers, gently massaging away. Sanzo's knees damn near came out from under him due to the activity going on between his legs. They lost count of the time. Three more minute passed. Three minutes in which Hakkai had managed to keep Sanzo panting away. One minute left. The warning knock came upon the door.

"One moment Sanzo," Hakkai whispered in the priest's ear. Leaning to the door, which was a stretch seeing as he didn't release Sanzo in the process. He managed to get the door open with a short bit of chi manipulation, and poked an eye out. "Ne, Gojyo? Do let us be?" he chirped, retreating and using his free hand to shut the door again. He very quickly resumed what he was doing.

----Gojyo stared dumbfounded as the door shut again. They were doing _something_ in that closet? _Sanzo_ and Hakkai?! A small tic developing under his eye, Gojyo ushered the girls and their accompanying males out of the room containing the closet. Luckily he didn't have to drag Goku away, for Goku had left long ago to get the food he always whined about.

"I can't believe Sanzo of all people would let _anybody_..." he mumbled, trailing off in speech so he wouldn't have to explain himself to those who accompanied him.

------

At this time, Sanzo had been stifling the moans that wanted to rise from his throat, and had been attempting to keep his panting quieted. That option nearly disappeared a few moments after Hakkai had shut the door and returned his undivided attention to Sanzo. Sanzo bit down on his lower lip as he stiffened, ejaculating into Hakkai's hand.

"Sanzo? If you want more fulfillment than that, I know of many a good use for that harisen of yours..."

The last minute ticked away.


End file.
